Tonight, Lets Stay Like This Together
by La Cruciatus
Summary: A storm's raging, outside in the world and within them both. Alone in a room, with the lights out, many things to be said. Will the barriers of restraint and cautiousness break down?  This story picks up from the end of Chapter 60.
1. Chapter 1: A Resolve Made

**A/N:** Usui and Misaki are on the school trip. Usui's suddenly informed Misaki that he'll be transferring to Miyabigaoka in the spring. Misaki is shocked. Now alone in the hotel, what will they say to each other?

This story was first posted in the Mangafox forums. I'm just publishing it here to share it with more readers.

Here's Chapter 1: A Resolve Made

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't think Hiro Fujiwara, the creator of Kaichou wa Maid Sama goes by the pen name of La Cruciatus. So no, I own no part of KwMS.

* * *

><p><strong>Tonight, Lets Stay Like This - Together<strong>

"Luckily, nobody's here. If we're found, we might get scolded. Anyhow, take that off and wear this," Usui quickly took off his jersey and handed it over to Misaki. "I'm going to wash your jersey so wait a bit," he added, turning to the wash basin.

"Sorry," mumbled Misaki.

They were in the Linen Room of the crappy hotel they were staying in. The darkness and the storm raging outside made the room seem even smaller and enclosed.

As he cleaned her jersey, Usui thought, "Back there in the hallway, why did she say 'I can't'. Seeing her like that, the despair in her voice, the vulnerability in her eyes, made me feel so helpless. What could this mean?" His brows furrowed in concern.

Misaki had put on Usui's jersey. "It's still warm from the heat of his body. Somehow, wearing his jersey feels so... so intimate."

Just then, Usui said, "Because it's dark, I don't know whether it's cleaned properly or not."

"Misaki replied, "Thanks for the help. But your shirt...?"

"Ah, yeah, something happened."

"Aren't you cold like that?"

"If Ayuzawa gives me warmth, I'll feel happy," and he grinned teasingly.

Misaki stared at him, speechless. "Why're you doing this? Haven't you already caused me enough pain and confusion? Just when I thought that we were being honest to each other, that I knew what you are to me, you again threw me off. Saying you're transferring to Miyabigaoka in the spring, just like that, leaving me...," As one painful thought after other raced in her mind, her expression darkened.

She raised her hand and started raining punches on him.

"Ouch! Ouch, it hurts! Ayuzawa," he cried.

But Misaki didn't heed his protests as the dam of unspoken thoughts exploded.

"Why? Why dis you decide on your own convenience? Not a single word of consultation. Moreover, if you want to talk about it, then choose a more suitable time and place. Don't joke with me!"

Usui had turned away to shield his face and chest from her blows. She was glad that he couldn't see her face, couldn't see how close she'd come to losing her self control. Her heart throbbed and her face was flushed.

"Transferring from spring, something important like this...," her voice broke and she hung her head, her expression troubled.

Usui began to turn around, his face startled as he heard the stress and sadness in her voice.

"Ayuzawa, wait a-" But Misaki cut him off. "Don't turn around!" she commanded and he straightened. She couldn't look in his eyes and give herself away. Not now. This wasn't the time to display her weakness. She felt the tension and concern emanating from him. It hurt her to see him worried because of her. But she'd to say something else before she could relieve his mind.

"I've been thinking what I should do...," she uttered. She was pressing against him, her hand resting on his back as he stared out the only window in the room. "Even after thinking about it, I don't understand anything. But like this, nothing will be solved."

"Say it, its now or never," she told herself. Her mind screamed at her not to do it. It caused intense embarrassment to cripple her resolve,. But her heart made her recall the words that the girl had said- "My boyfriend and I went to different high schools. Then, he wanted to do 'those' things with me but I pushed him off. We broke up."

Her heart whispered, "You don't want that to happen, do you? You don't want him to leave you for a reason like that. Say it, just say it."

Slowly, Misaki put her arms around his waist. She blushed and gritted her teeth, focusing hard so she wouldn't change her mind.

"I've made my resolve."

"Ayuzawa," Usui said as he too encircled her arms with his own and gently squeezed her hand, a light blush tinging his face. She leaned her head against his back as she whispered, "Usui, you idiot... I will give you warmth. So tonight, let's stay like this- Together..."

Usui gazed down at their entwined hands, completely lost for words. "Did you really say that? Ayuzawa, always, you amaze me like this..."

He could feel her softness pressed against him, her warm breath tickling his back and her heartbeat echoing through his body. He suddenly realized that they matched his own heart's. Racing. Too fast.

But nothing could've prepared him for what happened next.

Misaki's warm lips pressed softly against the nape of his neck. And he was paralyzed. He could only feel her lips slowly moving down his shoulder and the excitement which coursed through him. She hugged him closer to her, her lips unstoppable.

"Ayuzawa!" he gasped. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding his breath.

"Shh... just let me..." she trailed off to show him what she'd tried to say. Her fingers started stroking his waist. He felt them trembling.

"A- Ayuzawa, what are you doing?" He broke free from her embrace and whirled around.

He felt completely off balance. He'd never been in this sort of situation before and it was the last thing he expected Misaki to do. He had no idea how to act next, or what to say. Apparently, she'd meant what she said. Going by her actions, that much was obvious. But this just wasn't right.

"Yes, I upset her when I told her about transferring to Miyabigaoka. It wasn't the best way to tell her either. I was entirely at fault for hurting her like that, throwing the words in her when she least expected it, as if I couldn't care less for what she thought about it. But what she's doing now is completely unrelated to it. What's gotten in her? I'd better think of some way to distract her from this senselessness."

In the few second in which he thought this through, she'd drawn closer again. From the meagre light coming through the window, he took in her flushed face, luminous golden eyes and slightly trembling mouth. She looked... Desirable.

He tried to speak calmly, "Ayuzawa, what are you trying to do? This isn't-", but broke off when she placed both her hands on his bare chest. Looking directly into his emerald eyes, she said, "I'm doing exactly what you always do. I'm giving you what you always want. This time, I'm the attacker," and she kissed him. On the lips.

Usui knew that she'd kissed him before. Twice. When she'd asked him to reveal everything about himself and when she'd finally confessed that she liked him. But those kisses didn't compare to this. This time, she was neither angry, nor desperate. This time, she was the seductress.

Her lips were moving against his in careless abandon, as if it was just the two of them in the whole wide world. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow, as if they'd just this one night to themselves. He was spellbound, intoxicated, mesmerized. He forgot the reason why he should stop her. He forgot where they were. He forgot his name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you read the story and have any thoughts or suggestions, please review. I appreciate all critique.


	2. Chapter 2: The Conflict Within

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2 - The Conflict Within

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

Her lips were moving against his in careless abandon, as if it was just the two of them in the whole wide world. She kissed him like there was no tomorrow, as if they'd just this one night to themselves. He was spellbound, intoxicated, mesmerized. He forgot the reason why he should stop her. He forgot where they were. He forgot his name.

* * *

><p>Slowly, they sank onto the ground. His back was pressed against the cold wall but it didn't bother him. All he could understand was that Misaki was showing her love for him. All he wanted to do was to show how much he loved her. He kissed her back.<p>

Misaki was cradled to Usui's chest as her arms wound around his neck and his hands caressed her back. She was starting to feel breathless from this kissing, her heart beating furiously in joy and exhilaration. Her brain imploded her to stop and come to her senses. If they were to be discovered like this, there would be hell to pay for. The humiliation, the shame, the mud slinging... she would lose her position as the President. Was this really worth it? But she ignored it all. She was perfectly aware of the consequences of getting found out. On the other hand, if she accomplished what she'd set out to do tonight, if it meant not losing Usui and staying by his side, then it was certainly worth it. She would have no regrets; she tried to reassure herself bravely.

"How strange... I have changed so much. Just a few days back, I was not ready to let anyone find out that Usui and I are dating, for fear of not being taken seriously as the President. But now, with the possibility of Usui going away, I'm willing to risk so much. I realized that I can't bear to lose him. If he leaves me now, I'd go insane. Because he was the one who taught me how to love again. He made me regain my trust in men. After dad left, I was shattered. The man in whom I'd utmost faith betrayed me. He left us to fend for ourselves, not caring if we survived or perished. Too innocent and young, I felt that if he'd truly loved us, maybe he'd have stayed. I learnt something then. Men were not to be trusted. And from that moment on, my hatred for guys was born.

But then, Usui came along. At first, he was one of the guys I distrusted the most. To me, he seemed nothing more than a perverted outer space alien, always harassing me. But when I needed someone the most, he would always be there, helping me, watching out for me. Soon I knew that he became something more to me. With his patience and love, he waited for me to come to terms with my own feelings. Being his girlfriend wasn't easy but I knew, if I had any trouble, I could rely on him and he'd be there for me, unconditionally. He became my safe harbor, the man I love and in whom I've placed my trust. And now," her face contorted as tears rushed into her eyes, "Its going to happen all over again. He'll soon leave my world, leaving me alone and broken. Unless..."

Through the haze of pleasure and bliss, Usui felt something warm and liquid splash onto his bare chest. The next moment he tasted salt on his lips. Tears.

With a jolt, he realized that for some inexplicable reason she was crying. Gently, he pulled away from her, the better to look at her face, "Ayuzawa, why are you crying?" She lowered her head to hide her tears from him.

All the time he'd known her, he'd never seen her cry. To him, she'd always appeared as the tough kaichou, who ruled over Seika with an iron fist, but if someone bothered to look beyond that toughened exterior, they'd find an amazing person, who sometimes displayed such a cute face that it was impossible not to be charmed by her (though only he'd been given the privilege to see this side of her persona). He'd never known her to shed tears, neither when she was badly hurt, nor when she was upset.

Tenderly, he cupped her face to make her look up at him. "Ayuzawa, calm down. Tell me what's wrong. Don't cry!"

Deep down, he realized that he was the reason for her tears. And he couldn't bear it.

Still the tears didn't stop, nor did she utter a single word. He'd no way of knowing how much she was suffering. She was torn...

Should she let him go? Or make him stay by her side so they could sort out the problem with the Walkers, together? But she might turn out to be a hindrance instead, causing more trouble instead of quelling it. She knew that they didn't approve of her.

Maybe then, what he'd said was the better alternative- "Ayuzawa, tell me please"- He would know exactly how to deal with the Walkers and prove to be more successful by facing them himself. But the mere thought- "Please, stop crying"- of him deserting her to face the sharks alone chilled her heart.

Even if he'd figured out a way to thwart their plans, as long as he was in Miyabigaoka, he'd be watched and his movements will be tracked, just like Cedric had done. He'd have entered the devil's lair and there'd be no way that they could be allowed- "Don't, Ayuzawa! Don't cry"- to see each other. He'd have to distance himself from her.

"I can't... I shouldn't make him stay. That would be the height of selfishness. Knowing that he was staying for my sake, instead when he could've resolved everything with his family... No, I mustn't hold him back. He needs to go to Miyabigaoka," as her resolve strengthened, she regained some calm. Her tears began subsiding.

"But losing the one I love, that is going to hurt. That's why I think, I- Usui craned his neck down to watch her face- should go on... to show him how much I love him... a farewell present. Maybe that will help me survive when he's not there. That when he thinks about me, he would know beyond a doubt, the depth of my love for him, the love that made me let him go, the love that made me give myself to him..."

"Usui," she whispered, "I'm sorry for making you worry like that-"

"No, Ayuzawa," he interrupted contritely, "it's me who should be apologizing! I don't know if you'll ever forgive me for doing this to you, for making you succumb to tears. I've hurt you so badly with my thoughtlessness. I'm apologizing, right now..." his handsome visage contorted with the depth of his remorse, "but please, I'm asking just this one favour of you. Don't do that to me ever again. Don't ever c-cry l-like that. I-I like s-someone was piercing my heart when I saw you crying, a-and couldn't do a thing a-about it. Forgive me, ple-"

But Misaki placed a finger on his lips.

"Baka... I've forgiven you already. Actually, there was nothing to forgive," sneakily, she kept drawing close to him, "because you did nothing wrong. I was the one to behave like an idiot."

Usui stared at her in amazement and opened his mouth to say something but Misaki's hand now covered his mouth to prevent him interrupting. "You were right, you should transfer to Miyabigaoka. I shouldn't have thrown such a tantrum. Back the, I just lost it," her hand slid away from his mouth to rest on his cheek, "I'm sorry I made you worry so. As a making up gift, " and she closed the distance between their lips.

Usui let her kiss him for a minute. He thought how easy it would be to lose himself once again in the sweetness of the kiss. But he was prepared this time. When her hands roamed down to his chest and showed no signs of stopping, he resolutely broke away from her. Pulling her hands away from his chest and pinning them down at her sides, he fixed Misaki with a firm gaze and said, "That's enough Ayuzawa. Do you mind telling me why you've been trying to seduce me all night?"

There was a pin drop silence, except for the incessant pounding of the rain. Misaki's face turned a brilliant red. She hadn't counted on Usui reacting so strongly against her attempt to... But then another thought struck her.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked in a rush, blushing even more. "Didn't it please you, what I did?"

"No, I mean you did nothing wrong in that way," he said in exasperation. "You were only too effective, I'll admit. But that's beside the point. I don't want you to force yourself into doing something like this. You don't have to do anything for my sake, Ayuzawa," he finished gently.

Misaki turned her face away from him, saying, "I'm not forcing myself to do anything."

"Even if you're not forcing yourself, we shouldn't do this. You may think of me as a perverted outer space alien, but this is neither the time, nor the place and I certainly won't enjoy lying on a cold floor with nothing on my body. Besides, you're not ready for this."

At this, Misaki whipped around to glare at him, "Idiot! Who're you to decide whether I'm ready or not! Of course I'm ready. Why else do you think I'm doing this?"

"Oh really?" he asked sardonically. He was starting to get a little annoyed by her stubbornness. He thought to himself, "I've got to make her see reason. But words aren't working on her. It's time for drastic measures."

Aloud, he murmured silkily, "So you want to go all the way? Then I hope you're ready..." His green eyes glowed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks to MRMenaMRM, sunayna4sho, orcarina and raina rasberry for their lovely reviews! :) Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.


	3. Chapter 3: Can Spring Be Far Behind?

**A/N:** I've written a little prologue (or whatever it may be) before this chapter. It's a departure from the scene at the end of the previous chapter but please do read it too.

Here's the concluding part of the story, Chapter 3 - Can Spring Be Far Behind?

* * *

><p>Shintani Hinata lay on his bed, staring unseeingly at the shadows on the ceiling of the hotel room he was staying in. He couldn't hear the soft, regular breathing of his roommates above the raging wind and storm but knew they were lost in dreamland. But sleep eluded him.<p>

"Shintani, I'm in a relationship... with Usui."

Misaki's words haunted him. All day, he'd babbled, laughed and played around... hadn't let anyone guess what had happened. He'd worn a mask the entire time so that nobody would know and he'd be peacefully left alone. He couldn't let anyone watch him falling apart.

For all the brave, spirited words he'd said to her after she'd revealed to him that she was going out with Usui, he now felt neither brave nor a shred of spirit. Because only a fool would dream to hope now...

Usui Takumi. Strangely enough, no matter how much he tried to hate him, he couldn't. All he could muster was envy, and though he struggled to pretend otherwise, but there it was- Admiration.

The most charismatic person he'd ever come across. Although Usui mostly kept to himself, he was still the most popular guy in school. The male students looked up to and relied on 'Usui san' while the female students were just crazy about him. It was not just his looks or many varied talents but something indefinable about his personality, the way he carried himself, that even when he sat still and said nothing, he didn't fail to make an impression on you.

Shintani hadn't failed to notice any of this about him, in spite of Usui's mostly obnoxious behaviour towards him. "He treats me like a child!" Shintani thought in indignation.

"Shintani, I'm in a relationship... with Usui."

The words echoed in his head again and all feeling of annoyance vanished to be replaced by despair and heartache.

"Why him? Why not me? Doesn't she know, that every time I close my eyes, it's her face I see. She's there in my dreams, laughing and smiling. That my thoughts always follow Misaki chan." But of course, she didn't know any of this.

"If you only knew how much I love you... maybe you'd have been able to see how it could have been to be with me... how easy, how carefree and simple..." But she chose to be with Takumi.

"Even when he distracts her, annoys her, upsets her, causes her so much trouble... she still wants to be with him." And he realized, that if she'd accepted Usui when he'd been the reason for her strife, then her love must be true and irrevocable. As this realization sunk in, a tear trickled down Shintani's cheek.

And Usui, who'd hung around her for so long, just to watch her, hear her, be with her, even when she hadn't cared for him. He could have had anyone but he waited patiently, only for her. His love for Misaki was no less deep.

"Maybe You kun would be better for me after all."

These very words which he'd spoken to her seemed so stupid and pointless now. Because if they'd chosen to be with each other, each knowing the other's flaws and remained next to each other even when it was troublesome... then where did he, Shintani, stand a chance?

Hot tears rushed down his face. Even the sky seemed to feel sorry for him and poured down harder, as if crying for the agonies of unrequited love.

Long moments passed. All he could see beyond his tears was Misaki's face. Bright, happy memories associated with her flooded his mind - He and Misaki playing together, Misaki smiling at him, Misaki scolding him for being lazy, making Misaki that promise... and he drew strength from them.

"Even if I can't have Misaki chan right now, nevertheless, nothing and no one can take away these memories from me. I'll never forget, always cherish and honour them. And so, no matter what may come, I'll keep my side of the promise that I'd made her all those years ago. I'll always be there, right behind her, watching out for her. Hoping, that one day, she'll see me as only I see her."

He reached his hand under the pillow to pull out a faded brown sachet. He loosened its strings and took out a pink plastic wrapper of cherry candy. He gazed at it for a moment, nostalgia stealing over him.

"I know it's stupid to hope now and chase after a lost cause... but what can I do?" and a faint smile touched his lips as he thought wistfully, "I'm and always will be Misaki chan's idiot, her lovesick idiot..."

* * *

><p><em>Aloud, Usui murmured silkily, "So you want to go all the way? Then I hope you're ready..." His green eyes glowed<em>.

Usui released one of her arms as his hand traveled to the zipper of his jersey which Misaki was wearing. Slowly, he pulled the zipper down, down all the way, his eyes never leaving hers. He felt her other arm, the one that was still in his grip, give a little jerk, as though it had involuntarily jumped to push his hand away from the zipper. But Misaki controlled it.

Her amber eyes were huge in her lovely face, a pinkish hue creeping into her cheeks. Calmly, he pushed the collar of the jersey and her T-shirt away from her neck and slowly lowered his head, till his lips touched the vein throbbing in her neck. Misaki inhaled sharply.

Her skin was soft, smooth and warm. He drew in a deep breath, reveling in the sweet flowery fragrance of her body. He trailed tiny kisses along the column of her neck, up to her jaw line and back again.

The hand which rested on her arm rose to stroke her cheek. It was very warm. His fingers lightly traced the curve of her cheek, the fine cheekbones, the narrow temples and forehead, the slightly trembling eyelids, the slim and straight bridge of her nose and down to her soft, curved lips. "Usui..." she murmured against his fingertips.

Deliberately, never losing his focus, he raised his head to nuzzle her ear. Softly, the tip of his tongue grazed her earlobe. He felt her grow rigid. Pretending as if he didn't notice, he flicked her earlobe with his tongue and slowly ran it up and down her ear, as Misaki began trembling. He could feel the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the frantic beat of the vein just beneath her ear.

Then, he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth.

Misaki gave a gasp of shocked surprise and reflexively tried to pull away from him. Usui drew away from her, studying her. There was a heated flush across her face, her golden eyes were fever bright, her soft lips agape and quivering.

"See, Ayuzawa," he said in a mild, non provoking manner, "You're not ready, yet."

Usui glimpsed dismay and another emotion which he couldn't identify in her eyes before she quickly turned away.

"Stupid, i-if you do things l-like t-that all of a-a sudden, who's going to be prepared? I'm j-just surprised, t-that's all!" she exclaimed with false bravado.

"What kind of things?" he inquired innocently.

"T-those perverted things, you idiot!"

"Perverted? Was what I did perverted?"

"Yes, it was!"

"Oh? You seem to know a great deal about this. Are you speaking from personal experiences?"

"What are you talking about? You know I have no experience in these matters, you're the first person with whom - whom I - I..." she trailed off, blushing to the roots of her hair at having admitted such a thing.

Usui didn't come to her rescue, didn't try to absolve her from her embarrassment. He wanted her to realize that she was rushing blindly into a physical relationship, with no idea of its consequences and implications.

"Well, then... s-since you don't want any warmth from me," she whispered, her voice brittle, "then I-I'll just go," and before Usui could do more than stare at her in confusion, she got up, took off his jersey and reached for her damp one. "You'd better put your jersey back on before you freeze to death," she uttered in that same brittle way and she turned to leave.

"No, wait Ayuzawa!" and he half rose to grab her hand. She stopped but kept her face averted from him.

"I did it again, didn't I? I hurt you... I always end up being the one who troubles you the most. But that's because I love you too much. So much so, that I always crave more when it concerns you; your presence, your words, your affection. I should be grateful to have your merest presence in my life. Before you came, I just existed. I didn't live. Those people, who were coldly polite to me on the exterior but inwardly sneered at me in their arrogance, was all I knew." He felt Misaki's fingers tighten around his hands.

"But being with you and your warm, unassuming self is so different, so healing... I should have been satisfied with whatever attention you deigned to give me. Due to some miracle, you gave me so much more. You're a remarkably selfless and generous person, you know? Whereas I... am such a rotten boyfriend."

"Don't!" came the strangled whisper. "Don't say that!" Misaki finally faced him, her expression pained.

"If anything, I'm the one who's rotten- a rotten girlfriend. I already shut you up from telling anyone that we're dating. It was only natural for you to want more of my company, to get closer to me. But I always drew away. I-I was n-never really honest, neither to you, nor to myself," she admitted.

"But today I realized just how much you mean to me, when I imagined living without your presence beside me. I saw how wrong I was to deny you... After all that I'd said that night, after vowing that I'd change, as your girlfriend," she said.

She dropped to her knees in front of him, as though the strength from her legs had suddenly vanished. "I'm just so useless. I thought that maybe, tonight I could make you happy, that if I showed you how much I cared you'd stay here at Seika, with me. That was just so selfish, I realized soon after. But losing you now, like this," and she ran an errant hand through her hair, "and not being able to protect you..."

"However," she continued, "I understand that you need to go, that this may be the chance to solve everything with the Walkers. I just wanted to make sure that you knew how much I loved you. Even if I can't stay by your side, my thoughts will always be wherever you are, hoping for your well-being. But, that tactic of mine failed horribly, didn't it?" she said in an embarrassed and rueful way, "I couldn't even make myself desirable enough for you. I'm just so stupi-" but her words were lost in the embrace that Usui pulled her into.

"Really, Ayuzawa, you're so unselfconscious. What am I going to do with you?" he said in exasperation, his face resting on the top of her head.

"Do you think I already don't know how much you love me? Do you think that I don't appreciate it? And as for you not being desirable enough - " he drew back, took her hand and placed the palm against the left side of his chest. "It's been beating like crazy all this time. Even if I ever lie to you, my heart won't," his green eyes gazing into her gold ones, " because it belongs to you, Ayuzawa. It'll never deny you; never not want you, because it beats for you."

"Usui..." Misaki breathed, deeply touched.

"And," he continued, "I'm not leaving you. No, listen to me," he said when she showed every sign of interrupting him, "I'm going to transfer to Miyabigaoka, now that you're agreed too, but not at your cost. If I do so, it's on my own terms. The position that they're in now, they're ready to comply with my demands." As Misaki looked at him questioningly, he elaborated, "Maria Miyazono told me a few days back that Gerard is ill. Very ill. If his condition persists, he'll soon be rendered incapable of performing his duties in the Walker Enterprise. My grandfather," his lips twisted into a grim smirk on uttering this word, "is aware of this, which is why he wants me, to fulfill the role of the Walker heir in Gerard's place."

"You mean," Misaki ventured, "Gerard will...?

"Die? Yes, it's very much possible under the present circumstances. You see, his condition is very unstable. The slightest aggravation can mean the end for him." A shadow marred his face.

"The rumour has reached the ears of the company's top rivals and shareholders, there's a lot of unrest. The family can't take such a risk. They want me to come to the fore now, so that I can be declared as the next in line as the head of Walker Enterprise. They want me trained and shown the job so that at the opportune time, I can take the place at the head of the company," he finished.

"But that's just so wrong!" Misaki exclaimed in outrage. "How can they ask such a thing of you? First, for the greater part of your life, they pretend like you don't exist, treat you as an outcast and now, when their own tails are on fire, they rush to you with a proposition like that, like they've every right in the world to - to..." Her rage rendered her incapable of speech.

"Ah, but that's not how they see it. To a Walker, everything is either an asset or a liability. Due to my illegitimate status, I was the latter to them. Now that my older half brother has ceased to be an asset, they turned to me, the next easily available alternative and evaluated my potential. When they found it suitable, they decided it was time for me to do my duty as a bearer of the Walker blood."

Misaki didn't know what was worse; the things which he revealed to her or the matter-of-fact way in which he said them.

"But they're trying to use you..." she said sadly.

"I know. But I'm not going to be their puppet. Like I said before, they're desperate. If I'd point blank refused to help them, they might have made me do so forcefully. My guess would be that they'd have targeted what is most precious to me in this world. You," he said with a tiny smile at her blank expression. "Or your family. Igarashi had threatened the Cafe before. I don't know what rash step they'd have taken next. But I couldn't let that happen, couldn't let anything hurt you when it was in my power to prevent it. So I thought of a way by which the Walkers could be appeased and I kept control over my life. Like Ayuzawa, I'd made my resolve too. That if any sacrifices need to be made because of the Walkers interference, it's only Ayuzawa who I won't sacrifice."

A lovely blush tinged her cheeks at his pronouncement. There was a flash of happiness in her eyes. But it was replaced by concern.

"Why do you want to get their backs up against you from the very beginning? I told you, you don't have to do anything for my sake. I don't want to hold you back. Just do what's best for you. I understand that they don't approve of my relationship with you-"

"Ayuzawa, don't you get what I've been trying to say all this time?" he interrupted impatiently. "I don't want a life without you! My life is completely meaningless if a certain person named Ayuzawa Misaki is not in it!"

There was a short silence. Unknown to them both, the storm outside had subsided.

"That was my prerequisite before agreeing to their proposal - That I will be able to see you even after I join Miyabigaoka. I will visit Maid Latte whenever I wish to. I won't tolerate any interference in my personal life. Although I can't guarantee that I won't be followed when I come to meet you or my movements won't be tracked. But I won't let a thing like that come between us."

Usui cupped Misaki's face in his hands. "Yes, troubled times may be ahead of us, but-" He touched his forehead to hers and continued,_ "If winter comes, can spring be far behind?"_

The lights in the room flickered on, illuminating everything with a yellow glow. They looked around in surprise. It seemed both of them had forgotten where they'd been.

"Wha- t-the lights are back on? The storm's ended?" muttered Misaki, slightly disoriented. She looked back at Usui, took in his bare torso and the green eyes which were steadily gazing at her. Something in his gaze made her blush furiously and she stammered, "Y-you, w-why haven't you put y-your jacket back o-on? You wanna d-die or w-what!" She hastily shoved his jersey at him, covering him partially with it.

For some reason, this made Usui laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

Smothering his chuckles, he smiled widely at her, " Now that you're back to normal, I guess I'll admit it. Ayuzawa is a great attacker."

"Haaah!"

"I wanna see more of Ayuzawa's attacking side," he said mischievously.

And as her colour deepened, he gently pulled her into a warm hug. He noted with a little surprise that she didn't struggle but willingly complied. He pressed his lips against her sweet smelling hair and murmured to her, "This is what I'd meant when I said about you giving me your warmth. I'm happy with whatever makes my Ayuzawa happy. This is the warmth I want, the warmth of your happy presence."

"Yes, I'm happy," she thought to herself, "Because this is where I want to be."

After sometime, Usui pulled away from her to say, "You'd better return to your room now. I don't want my girlfriend to get into any trouble on my account."

"Yeah, but first wear your jersey. I'll put on mine too."

"Hai hai, Ayuzawa Kaichou."

They both rose and pulled their jerseys on. As Usui was about to open the door, Misaki asked him, "Hey, Usui! Why do you always call me Ayuzawa?"

Usui glanced back at her and said with a grin, "Because you call me Usui."

"Huh? You mean to say that since I always use your last name, you do the same?" she looked at him. "What kind of reason is that!" she wondered in irritation.

"Uh-huh. We should start using each other's first names, don't you think? After all, we're dating... even though we haven't done 'that' yet," he teased her.

"Urggh! You don't have to remind me! I get it!" she hissed at him.

Usui's smile broadened before he cautiously opened the door. The corridor was deserted. They both stepped out quietly.

"Well then," said Usui, smiling down at her, "How about a goodnight kiss?"

"Not now!"

"Never mind, some other time maybe," he whispered in a martyred tone." Goodnight, Misaki," and he turned away.

He heard a quite step and half turned around. Misaki swooped at him, touching her lips briefly against his in a sweet kiss.

As she rushed away into the darkness, he heard her voice saying softly, "Goodnight... Takumi."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's all folks! That's how events turn out in my version. Again, this story was written between chapters, when the author was taking one of her breaks and gave Me the opportunity to let my imagination run wild. This story is an ORIGINAL.

Do let me know what you thought of this story. :)


End file.
